Life Isn't A Party
by NeRd999
Summary: The world of Eleanor Swan, half sister of Isabella Swan turns topsy turvy when her sister decides to return to her roots to make her mother happy. would Ellie be the peppy, cheery sister or would she be the angsty one blaming her for everything? read on to find out
1. Prologue

**This idea came out of nowhere and I decided to type this down. Everything is owned by Stephanie Meyer except anything that doesn't seem familiar.**

**P.S- I hope you enjoy this**

Prologue

Once upon a time there was a man named Charlie Swan and a woman named Renee. They were high school sweethearts and got married a year after their graduation. Another year passed and Isabella Marie Swan was born to them. And again another year passed when Renee, with their few months old daughter, left Charlie.

Charlie was, frankly speaking, heart broken. He had loved Renee and had tried to make her as happy as he could. But somewhere even he knew that she was unhappy in this town of clouds. He had wanted to be with his daughter at every step of the way and now he couldn't. He wanted to curse Renee for taking away his Isabella but he couldn't, because he still loved her.

One day after coming home from his police duties, he was suddenly hit by how lonely his life had become. Billy Black and Harry Clearwater couldn't understand what he was going through, both happily married and having a family. So he decided to just go out for a night and have fun.

He went at the local bar where he met a beautiful asian woman named Annie Clearwater who had come to visit her cousin Harry. Charlie, of course, knew Harry and the conversation went on from there. Charlie definitely had fun that night. The next morning he woke up to find that Annie had already gone without even saying goodbye.

Nine months later, when Charlie had again come back from his duties and was just switching on the television, he got a phone call which would change his life forever. The call was Sue's and she asked him to come to the Makah reservation where Annie, the girl he had met at the bar, had died while delivering a baby. She had said with her dying breath that Charlie was the baby's father.

Charlie, shocked and afraid of the sudden change, drove towards the Makah reservation for hours and searched around for the hospital for another one. After finding the local hospital, he found Sue hysterically crying on Harry's shoulder while Harry was doing the same albeit silently. Harry looked up at the sound of Charlie's footsteps and seeing him, just nodded mutely. When Charlie asked to see the child, the nurse took him to the nursery where many newborn kids were kept in cribs.

The nurse led him towards a crib in which the baby was covered in pink blanket. The baby was dark skinned like her mother and was snoring peacefully. When Charlie lifted her up from the crib, her eyes fluttered open. Charlie gasped in surprise when he saw that she had the same eyes as him, just as he had done with Isabella. But the rest of her features, the shape of her nose, her round face and those plump lips had been given by her mother.

"You're my daughter" Charlie said in a whisper "You're mine."

Charlie smiled and the baby smiled back.

**16 Years Later**

Eleanor Diana Swan was doing the one thing that most 16 year olds hate- homework. Homework and the hatred for their teachers was the one thing that most teenagers bonded over. While music and movies could also be used for bonding but more often than not they were the cause of debates.

Eleanor, more often known as Ellie, was doing (or attempting to do) her algebra homework in the living room while listening to Radioactive from Imagine Dragons. The phone was ringing continuously but Ellie refused to get up and answer the damn thing.

"Eleanor, just answer the phone already" said Charlie, her dad not taking his eyes away from the television for one second, in case he missed a basket.

"I'm doing homework dad, I can't" said Ellie as she made a show of waving her notebook around.

"That's right, you're doing homework. I can listen to that song from here" said Charlie finally looking at his daughter.

"Well, of course you can. You're sitting right next to me" replied Ellie in an obvious tone.

"But isn't the whole point of those earphones that the person sitting next to you should _not_ be disturbed by that infernal sound?" asked Charlie copying his daughter's tone

"Fine, I'll reduce the volume, but" she added quickly before her dad could open his mouth "I'm not going to answer the phone."

"But the game is still on" said dad as though it was the perfect reason to not get up.

"Your point? What if it's from your office and someone's being attacked right now?" asked Ellie in a grave voice

"Okay kid, I'll get it. But I wont do it the next time" said Charlie as he got up and ruffled his daughter's hair a bit. His hand got slapped in return and he laughed.

"Hello" said Charlie finally picking up the phone and answering.

"Oh hey Renee" said Charlie while he looked pointedly at Ellie. She just rolled her eyes and turned around to continue her work, putting a pause to the music.

"I was watching the game and I didn't realize that it was ringing until now" said Charlie

_More like, he was lazy and didn't get up until now_, thought Ellie with a smile.

"Sorry what?" said Charlie suddenly bewildered

Ellie decided to listen a little more closely.

"But why does she want to come here?" asked Charlie in the same tone

_Who wants to come here? _

"I don't have any problem with it and I don't think Ellie'll have any problem either" said Charlie

This time Ellie dropped all pretences and turned completely around.

"Yeah, give her a few days. If she stills says the same then send her here" said Charlie

"Yeah okay, bye" said Charlie and then dropped the phone.

"Dad, what is it?" asked Ellie worriedly

"Your sister is returning to Forks."

And as though to make it more dramatic, Ellie suddenly saw smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Dad, did you try to cook anything?" said Ellie already knowing the answer

He turned around and saw the same thing as Ellie. They both looked at each other and hurried towards the kitchen, putting the smoke away as both had experience in doing that.

When that was over Ellie turned and glared at her father. He was honestly the greatest dad in the world but he couldn't cook to save his own life.

"I told you, didn't I, that I would go down to Aunt Sue's and bring food?" she said exasperated

"But I was hungry" said Charlie with his most used excuse for cooking.

"What is this even supposed to be?" Ellie asked in wonder as she turned around the burnt mess with a spoon

"Eggs" he answered back while grimacing

"This settles it. You're more of a bad cook than I am" said Ellie smugly

"Okay you win. Now, go to Sue and bring us some grub" said Charlie patting his belly

_Bella better know how to cook_, thought Ellie grimly

**So what do you guys think? **

**Reviewing makes my Uploading strong. **


	2. Awkward Sister and Loony Cullens

**I wasn't really happy with this chapter but of well (shrugs). if you didn't like this one, better turn to the next because I like to think that I did a much better job in that one.**

**Br0ken-wishes: Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope that you'll like this chapter too. **

**And the Guest who reviewed, well, thanks and I hope that keep liking it and keep reviewing. **

**And thanks to all those who clicked the 'Favorite' and 'Follow' button.**

**Chapter 1: Awkward Sister and Loony Cullens**

"Have you put some bedsheets on Bella's bed?" asked dad

"Yes" I answered while lying in my bed and reading a Jeffrey Archer novel.

_No_

"Have you vacuumed Bella's room?"

"Yes"

_No_

"Have you cleaned Bella's desk?"

"Yes"

_No_

"Have you-"

"Can you just go to the airport already, dad?"

"Okay fine, you know the rules" said dad. It was a ritual that her dad always went through whenever he left the house for more than two hours.

"I can't hear you" said her dad, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine" I snapped the book shut and replied, "No drinking, no partying, no boys and _no cooking_."

"Okay, then bye" and he left the house and I reopened her novel.

Dad was pretty excited to have his eldest daughter back in the house. So excited, in fact, that he had left two hours early without even realizing it.

After an hour had passed, I shut the novel again to make Bella's room at least look like someone had attempted to clean it.

So I took a bedsheet and laid it on Bella's bed, vacuumed the floor _and_ the curtains, cleaned Bella's desk and even called for some pizza in case Bella was hungry. As I was cleaning the window, I looked out and saw the faded red truck which I had wanted since I laid my eyes on it. When I was little, Billy always sat Jacob and me on his lap and told us the greatest adventures that he had with this truck (usually with police (dad) behind him).

The faded red truck reminded me of Jacob, whom I hadn't seen in a while. Since our dads, Billy and Charlie were best friends; Jacob and I were usually stuck together. When we were kids, we used to be the best of friends, chasing each other around, playing in mud and _sometimes_ playing with dolls. We were also usually joined by Quil Ateara and Embry Call, and we always used to get in some sort of trouble or the other.

But that was when we were kids. Now, Jacob and I talked whenever we met, which was usually when there was a game on, so not that often. We just sort of fell apart but we are still friends and I'm thankful for that.

I'm closer with Embry now, since we both belong to the Makah reservation, we sometimes go there together along with his mum, during the summer and always stick together. Even though, I don't see him that often, I at least call him once a week, or vice versa, to know whether he's alive. Though there's no need for that in this small town.

As I was pondering over Jacob and Embry, I heard dad's car pulling in front of the house. I quickly hid the dirty cloth and put the vacuum back in its place and rushed out to meet my half sister, Bella.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" said a girl standing outside in front of the truck. I obviously assumed that it was Bella.

"Hey Bells! It's been a while" I said walking forward and giving her hug

"Yeah it has" said Bella in the hug awkwardly.

It _had_ been a while, she was taller now, had long brown hair, pale skin but pretty all the same. Her eyes, those chocolate brown eyes were same as mine but sadness was clearly written all over her face.

"C'mon let's get inside, it's going to rain" said dad from behind us.

Bella picked up her bag and walked inside. I sighed and ran my fingers through my black hair. It was very clear that Bella didn't want to be here. Her shoulders seemed to droop even more when she entered the doorway.

"At least she liked the truck" dad muttered before going inside. I followed suit since I had much better things to do than standing outside in the cold.

I reached Bella's room and found her standing by the door, taking her room in.

"Dad and I didn't change anything, in case you didn't like it" I told Bella quietly. At Bella's nod, I continued "There's a store in Port Angeles if you need to decorate."

"Thanks Ellie" muttered Bella quietly looking around the room.

"You're welcome" I muttered back but more brightly I added "C'mon get ready, I ordered some pizza for you. It should be here any minute; you can do the unpacking later."

"Sure, let me just go the bathroom" Bella smiled her first smile, took her things and went to the bathroom.

Dinner was…awkward to say the least.

The three of us sat down around the old oak table and ate the pizza. I was busy looking at Dad and Bells, who found the pizza so delicious that they couldn't take their eyes off it.

_Yeah, right._

"So Bells, what's your favorite color?" I asked the first thing that popped into my head

"Purple, why?" she asked, finally looking up from her plate

"Just curious" I tried to sound as mysterious as possible when there wasn't really any reason. Bella looked back at her plate

"Dad, can I go to First Beach tomorrow?" this time I attempted to engage Dad in a conversation

"Why and with whom?" my dad asked with his eyebrow raised, looking up from his plate

"I'm going to meet Embry there"

"Okay then" he looked back to his plate.

_Alright then_.

I took everyone's dishes and washed it up after dinner while Bella and dad kept sitting in front of the Television awkwardly.

"I'm going to bed guys" I said when I reached them.

"I'm turning in too." Bella quickly jumped up from the couch.

After that an awkward round of 'Good night's' were passed and Bella and I went to our rooms.

"Have sweet dreams" I shouted from my room to Bella.

"Yeah, I will" Bella said but her voice broke in the middle. It sounded like she was trying very hard not to cry.

I sighed and jumped in bed, it seemed as if that was all she was going to do in this house.

I texted Embry to confirm our meet and lay in bed, not finding it difficult to sleep with the thunders and the sleep anymore.

The next morning, I woke up, suddenly remembering the physics assignment that I had to submit today. Rushing around the room in a flurry, I got ready in twenty minutes and then opened up my bag and folder to start working. I had almost half finished my assignment when someone knocked on the door.

"Honey, you awake?" asked dad, standing outside the door (obviously)

"Nope" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm

"What's wrong?" dad asked, coming inside the room

"I didn't do my assignment." I answered honestly, too absorbed in my work to think up a lie.

"What were you doing yesterday?" my dad asked with his arms crossed, trying to look strict

"Welcoming Bella" I replied curtly.

"It shouldn't happen next time" my dad says in the previous tone

"You said that the last time too, remember" I finally look up from the assignment and grin at him.

He chuckled, and then came forward to mess up my hair. It was his way of showing affection.

"I'm leaving. I think I'll be late tonight, don't wait up for me" said dad already on his way outside the room.

This had happened too many times.

"Okay dad, be safe"

"But I didn't hear the rules" he said turning to look at me

"You know, I'm not a wild child, dad. The wildest thing I've done is drink a beer which _you_ offered."

He grinned again and left the house and I continued my work. Suddenly, I realized that there was someone else in the house too.

So I took my work and bag and I went downstairs to see Bella sitting at the table and looking at all her photos covering the wall. I had forced dad to take down my embarrassing photos years ago.

"Hey Bells" I said cheerfully, sitting down at the chair opposite to hers.

"Hi" she said with a small smile and then went back to looking at her pictures.

"Is there anyway I could get those photos removed?" asked Bella after a full minute during which I had restarted my work

"Well, you could just ask him to. Now that you're here, I hardly think he needs them now"

Bella's face turned grim and then she stared at the table.

_Ooops, wrong thing to say_

I finally finished my work and I too joined Bella in looking around the house awkwardly.

"When are you leaving for school, Bella?" I asked after a while of us sitting there.

"You're not coming with me?" she asked surprised

"Well, I thought, you wouldn't want to be seen with a freshman" I replied dryly.

"You're kidding, right? You're my sister" she said, looking at me incredulously

"Okay then, I think we should leave now. You have to pick up your pass and schedule."

We stood up, took our respective things and stepped out, me locking the door while Bella looked around at everything with…contempt.

_Yeah, that's the word_.

Bella hurried to the truck and then jumped inside while I took my time, jumping across puddles and then reaching the truck.

Bella started the engine and it came to life with a roar. I was glad that I was used to it by now, though it had been a while that I had sat inside this truck. I could still remember Jacob teasing me for almost a week.

Bella looked at me, asking for directions silently.

"Just go straight, the school is just off the highway" I obliged

"So how did you go to school before, Ellie?" asked Bella curiously

"Walking, friend's ride and sometimes dad's car" I answered. "Riding in a police cruiser is fun but riding to a high school in one is definitely not cool."

Bella laughed and there was silence again but this time it wasn't awkward, thankfully.

"There it is" I told her when I saw the maroon colored….buildings.

"There's the office" I told her in an obvious when we reached the corner most building labeled 'Office'.

"I'll be back in a minute" Bella said nervously and then stepped out of the truck to get her schedule.

She came out of the building after ten minutes and quickly got in the truck.

"Got everything?" I asked

"Yeah" she replied

"Do you want me to show you around?" I asked, curiously

"Yeah, sure" she replied, relief flooding in her voice.

"Although" I said, as she followed the students who were arriving at the parking lot "You wouldn't need my help. There would be plenty of people who would be eager to show you around." I was thinking about Jessica, as I said this. The girl lived and breathed for gossip and she definitely wouldn't want to miss out on the new girl, who also was Chief Swan's eldest daughter.

Bella reached the parking slot and quickly cut the engine, trying not to draw too much attention.

She stuffed everything into her bag, took a deep breath and then stepped out of the truck. I followed her.

"C'mon, Building 3 is this way" I nodded my head to the right and she followed me.

When we reached the building, I wished her luck and then quickly ran to get to my own class on time.

Just as the bell rang, I reached my classroom and found Mr. Harris, ready to start teaching.

"Don't cut it this close next time, Miss Swan" he said warningly, his eyebrow rose to add to the effect.

I nodded, out of breath and looked around for my best friend, Natalie, who as promised, had saved a seat for me. I quickly slid into the seat and took out my assignment as Mr. Harris was on his way to collect them.

"Hey" she whispered. And I replied back the same.

"So, how's your sister?" Natalie asked curiously

"She's alright, I suppose." I muttered

"You suppose?" she asked

"She's a little gloomy right now. She's missing Phoenix." I answered the unasked question

"Yeah, I would too. I went to Phoenix once, that place is awesome" said Natalie a bit sympathetically

"Miss Swan, Miss Knight, please conduct your discussion at a later time" shouted Mr. Harris.

We said 'sorry' and remained quite after that.

Natalie and I had been best of friends since we were in diapers. I know I said earlier, that Jacob was my best fried and now Embry but Nat was the best friend who was almost like a sibling. And I know that you know what I mean.

The bell rang and we all rushed out of the class. I was out in the hallway, trying to find my other friends and Bella, with the help of Nat when I heard the whispers.

"She's so pretty"

"So shy"

"I wonder if she'll tell me where she got the jacket from."

I turned around and sure enough I saw people parting ways for Bella to walk through. But Bella hadn't noticed for she was too busy, trying to answer _Eric's_ questions safely.

I shrugged and went to the next class, catching up with Joe on the way, whom she had also known since her childhood, but had put him in the category of friends only this year.

After several classes came the much awaited break, for my stomach had been jumping up and down, begging for food. I went to the cafeteria and immediately saw Natalie and Joe, sitting with Sylvia and Brian.

Joe and Sylvia were twins, with dark fair, pale skin and blue eyes. They weren't those typical twins who completed each other's sentences and were up to a lot of mischief. No, they were similar in appearance but had very different personalities. Joe was the studious, nerdy boy while Sylvia was the more wild one of the too, going out occasionally.

Brian was the fun one in the group, had blonde hair, green eyes and of course, pale skin. Natalie was the go-to girl of the group, the most calm and yet overly cheerful, while I fulfilled the sarcastic quota.

We are the kind of friends, who are happy as we are. We aren't the popular ones but we aren't bullied either. We were neutral, gray. We are invited to parties but we hardly ever go because we are usually invited because of Sylvia and Brian.

As we hit each other and had fun, I decided to see what Bella was up to. I saw that she had quiet an audience and all the people in the cafeteria were looking at her except the Cullens of course; they couldn't care less about what was going on in the school.

As I thought this, I saw the bronze haired and only single Cullen; he turned his stare away from the wall and looked at me. I could see why so many girls had dreamed about him dating them. But I thought he was creepy, whenever I sometimes wondered why the Cullens sat alone, or why they acted weird, his head would automatically turn in my direction as though knowing I was thinking about him or his family.

By now, he had already begun to stare back at the wall. This had happened countless times that now I had stopped blushing. I was glad to note this improvement for I was worried that I would give him the impression that I liked him.

He started smiling while still staring at the wall.

_Definitely loony_, I thought again and this time he put his head on the table with his hands around his head and was shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't tell whether it was because he was laughing or crying. He was most likely laughing.

It seemed that Bella had also found the Cullens as she was staring interestedly at them.

This couldn't end well, I thought and looked away as I joined in the conversation, ahem, argument, between Natalie and Joe. The whole school knew that both of them liked each other except the two of them, of course. A typical love story. They brought the worst and the best in each other.

I went to throw everybody's trays after eating. On the way; I passed the Cullens and the Hales. They all stopped their staring at different objects and simultaneous looked my way. I realized in that moment that when five pairs of golden eyes are staring at you, it makes you walk a lot faster than your original rate.

The bell rang and all of us dispersed to our classes.

The rest of the day passed quickly and I walked in the direction of the parking lot, happy that I wouldn't have to walk home in the rain. When I reached the parking lot, I saw the Cullens, gathered around Bronzie and he had a pissed off look on his face. I hurried past them and reached Bella's truck, climbing inside. She said nothing and quietly revved the engine to life.

_It would be pretty stupid to ask how her day was_, I thought as I saw her blinking away the tears.

**So what do you think?**


	3. Why Does Everyone Keep Smirking?

**I really hope that you all like this chapter. I introduced Jacob in it, hope you like it.**

**wolfhappiness: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this one too…..**

**Chapter 2: Why Is Everyone Smirking?**

"Aunt Sue, don't you think it's a _little_ much?" I asked as politely as I could when she handed me two containers filled with cookies and muffins and another large box filled with potato rice that she had cooked.

"Besides, Bella mentioned something about her cooking a fish or something tonight" I continued when Aunt Sue handed me another container of chocolate muffins.

"Well then you can eat the cookies after dinner hmmm?" Aunt Sue said as she smiled.

Sue Clearwater is my Aunt and the most amazing one at that. She's been cooking for me and dad for almost everyday of my life. Dad didn't know how to cook but he could live on pizza on pasta for a month or two but you can't make a baby eat pasta and so dad had turned to Aunt Sue to help him out. Aunt Sue agreed readily because after all 'Family always helps each other.'

"Ask Charlie whether he's free this weekend or not. I was thinking on going on a fishing trip" Uncle Harry yelled sitting in front of his television.

"Will do Uncle Harry" I yelled back and then turning back to Aunt Sue I asked "Are Seth and Leah upstairs?"

"Yes, they are dear. I can hear one of Leah's songs playing" Aunt Sue said with a small smile and then I noticed it too. There was rock music coming up from upstairs.

"Is she still…..like that?" I finished, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"Yeah, she's still _like that_" Aunt Sue answered and sighed.

"She'll be okay Aunt Sue, don't you worry" I consoled her with a wide smile.

"You look just like Seth when you do that" she said laughing and my smile dropped immediately. "In a good way Ellie" she assured me and I gave her a small smile.

"I guess I'll go and say goodbye to them" I said and leaving all the containers there, I climbed the stairs and decided that I'll go to Leah's room first.

Thankfully, her door was unlocked and I entered quietly. She was lying on her bed, staring at the wall idly. Her room was filled with posters of rock bands and horror movies. I turned a little sad. Just a few weeks before there used to be photos of her and Sam on those very walls. I still didn't understand what exactly happened between the two. Sam loved Leah, anybody with eyes could see that but suddenly he went missing. When he came back, he was all hot, buff and tan and he wouldn't even look at Leah.

What made it worse was the fact he was now with Emily. The Emily, to whom Leah used to gush about Sam for hours continuously (Seth and I used to listen through the doors), was now the fiancé of Sam Uley. Sam and Emily were happy with each other but Leah was left alone.

She actually used to be fun, happy all the time. She was the awesome big sister/cousin that Seth and I had. But now it would be less than a miracle to make her laugh.

"Hey Leah" I said because I had been standing there for quite long and the silence was killing me.

"Hi" Leah muttered still looking at the ceiling, not even glancing in my direction.

"Which band is that?" I asked trying to make conversation with the cousin that I used to be so close with.

"I don't know" Leah muttered again but peeked in my direction,

_Okay then_

"I just came to see whether you're alive…..you're alive and so I'll go" I muttered back and quickly walked back towards the door.

Just as I reached the door, Leah called "Ellie?"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around. Sure that she was going to say something sentimental, like people do in movies and books.

"Close the door when you leave" Leah said glancing back at the ceiling.

"Yeah, nice to see you too" I muttered and shut the door. I went to the room adjacent to hers, Seth's room.

His door was unlocked too and I pushed it open to see Seth sitting with his head down on the study table. I couldn't believe that he had fallen asleep studying _again_.

I decided that I'll let him be and I glanced around his room. His room was drastically different from Leah's. His walls were plastered with family and friends' photos. I could even see one of him and me at First Beach. He also had some posters of the action films.

I smiled and shut off the light and went out quietly. I went back downstairs to see that Aunt Sue had joined Uncle Harry in front of the television.

"Did you talk to them?" Uncle Harry asked. I knew he was asking about Leah.

"Kind of" I shrugged "Seth's asleep though."

Just then, I heard a bike's horn and I knew who it was.

"I should leave, Uncle Harry, Aunt Sue. I think I'll be by this weekend" I went to them and gave them hugs which they returned gladly.

"Oh before I forget, Ellie, can you give the potato rice and a box of muffins to Billy. Bella's already cooking for you and I promised Billy that I'll make him some but I forgot…." Aunt Sue trailed off smiling sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, Aunt Sue. I think our stomachs would have bloated with the amount of goodies you handed me." I laugh and I see Uncle Harry laugh out as well.

"How are you going to take all these things anyway? I'll drop you if you want?" Uncle Harry asked when he saw Aunt Sue hand me the three boxes of muffins and cookies and a container of potato rice.

"No need to worry, Embry's standing outside" I assured him and then he turned back to watching the television peacefully.

"Come back soon Ellie" Aunt Sue said when I went out the door. I turned back and waved. My eyes turned upwards to Leah's window and I could see her peeking through it. As soon as I looked up though, she shut the curtains completely.

I turned and saw Embry sitting on his bike with his hands folded and he was tapping his feet impatiently. He was tall, dark skinned and his black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle.

"Nice to see you Call" I said to him as I reached him, carrying all those containers. I nearly dropped one but Embry was close enough to catch it.

"Hello to you too, Swan. Ready to roll?" he asked handing me a helmet. He was right now showing off his new bike which he had almost built himself.

"If this thing can roll" I muttered as I sat on the bike.

"What did you say?" Embry asked turning his head back to give me a glare.

"I just said that this bike is _cool_" I said with the most innocent smile that I could manage. Embry rolled his eyes but dropped it.

We were off and immediately Embry's hair decided to attack my face.

"I almost forgot" I yelled over the roaring engine of the bike and through his hair. I seem to be travelling in a lot of roaring things lately. "We have to drop off a few things at Billy's"

Embry nodded his head in acknowledgment, choosing not to yell back.

As we were reaching Billy's house, the bike started sputtering and the engine completely stopped.

"Well, that was convenient" Embry muttered and he led the bike towards Jacob's garage.

I hadn't realized that Jacob would be home right now too. My stomach flip flopped (No idea why) as I climbed the staircase to the porch.

I rang the bell when Embry joined me and the door was opened by Billy Black. He was on his wheelchair with a remote on his lap.

_He was watching TV too then_, I deduced and I couldn't help but think that this is what all of her dad's friends did in the evening.

"Hello Ellie, Embry, how are you?" he said when he rolled away form the door and let us come inside. It was definitely warm inside. I couldn't help but grimace when I saw the condition of the house. Clothes were strewn about everywhere and there were dirty dishes pile on the sink.

Embry looked right at home, when he removed a couple of clothes and books from the sofa and sat down.

"Where's Jacob?" He asked while looking at the television screen on which a basketball match was going on.

In response Billy yelled for Jacob to come out of his hole. While this happened, I just stood there uncomfortably. I didn't even know why I was uncomfortable. I talked to Billy so freely, that I thought of him as my second dad.

"Billy, Aunt Sue sent some food for you" I said as I went to their kitchen and put the two boxes down on the counter and I hurried back to the living room.

"Food?" a sleepy voice muttered and out came Jacob with his long hair disheveled and he was buttoning up his shirt. He had certainly got taller than the last time I'd seen him.

"Yeah, Jacob, _food_" Embry chuckled when he said that and both of them did some weird handshake in greeting. Billy and I laughed.

Jacob finally turned to me and I knew that he was thinking the same thing, that I had changed during the time we hadn't seen each other.

"Ellie" he said with a wide smile, his whole face brightening up considerably.

"Jacob" I answered back with a smile of my own.

"How's Bella doing?" he asked as he took a seat on the couch with Embry but his attention was on me.

_So, this is what the smile was about._

"She's doing alright" I shrugged and went to stand next to Billy who also gave me a small smile. "How's Quil?" I asked the two boys. "He's the same" Jacob answered with a shrug of his own. Then all of us turned to watch the television together.

"Billy, can I use your phone? I have to ask dad to pick me up." I said after a while of watching the game.

"Sure Ellie" he smiled but never took his eyes away from the screen. I understood why, it was an intense game.

I picked up the phone and dialed the only number that I knew by heart.

"Hey dad" I said as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Ellie? What are you doing in Billy's house" he must have saved Billy's phone number.

"Long story dad" It wasn't but I didn't want to explain over the phone. "Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, I'll be by in five minutes. I'm already out of the station"

"Good, great bye" I said hurriedly and put the phone down and then joined the boys in watching the basketball match.

I was sitting, staring along with them in concentration at the television when a honk came.

I sighed and muttered about dad's timing and quickly got up.

"You can ask Charlie to come here" Billy said in sympathy. Jacob and Embry were _still_ staring at the television not noticing anything.

"Nah, Bella's been alone for a long time already" I said. I gave a quick hug to Billy and just then a loud roar went up, both from the television and the boys. Apparently, they had scored a basket.

Hugging was my thing and so I hugged Embry goodbye. I turned towards Jacob, not knowing what to do. He again smiled widely and came forward and I quickly leaned over and hugged him. I couldn't help but notice that my cheeks had turned red. Jacob noticed it too and smirked but I quickly hit him on the shoulder. His smirk only widened but I turned away.

I picked up my share cookies and muffins and walked out of the house. "Come again soon" Billy said as I reached the door. I got inside Dad's police cruiser. Dad waved at Billy who waved back and then did a U-turn and we were on our way.

"I thought you were going to your uncle's place?" asked dad looking at the road.

"Yeah but then Aunt Sue sent me to Billy's to drop off a few things and then something happened to Embry's bike so I called you" I explained without taking a single breath.

"That doesn't sound so long" said Dad with a smile and a teasing tone.

"C'mon dad, hurry up. I was watching the match and the Reds just scored a basket" I said in an anxious and whiny tone.

At the mention of the game, dad increased the speed of the cruiser (thank God, we were going at a snail's pace before) and sped ahead.

I looked out the window during the ride, wondering what had come over me at Jacob's place…

"Bells, we're home" I yelled when dad and I entered the house. Dad hung up his gun belt while I entered the kitchen, where Bella was bustling about.

"Hey Ellie" Bella smiled and then got back to cooking. I placed the cookies and muffins on the counter and just stood there wondering if I should help her. I suddenly remembered the last time I had cooked and I stood in the corner a little more resolutely. I couldn't believe that it was just her second day in Forks. It seemed as though she had always been here, quietly shuffling her way about.

I stood and prayed that dad's cooking skills had skipped her genes completely and that I'd finally get some good home cooked food, cooked in my own house for once. Usually, the only home cooked food that we ate came from Aunt Sue.

"What's for dinner?" dad asked warily as he entered the kitchen. He too was hoping for the same thing, if the rumbling of his stomach was anything to go by.

"Steak and potatoes," Bella answered and then dad nodded and walked out, going in front of the television.

"I would help if I could but I'm sadly dad's daughter through and through when it comes to cooking" I said as I walked out of the kitchen after dad. Bella smiled again but didn't say anything.

I wonder whether she even knows how to laugh, I thought when I sat down beside dad and watched the game. But then I decided that I should give her a break since it's not easy to adjust to the rainiest (if that's even a word) region of the country.

After a few minutes Bella shouted out that dinner was ready and then I and dad walked into the room. For the first time, in all my sixteen years of life, the food that had been cooked in this house (by a Swan no less) smelled delicious. My stomach was already growling in anticipation.

"Smells good, Bell." My dad sniffed the air appreciatively.

"Thanks."

We ate in silence for a few minutes. I had already given up in trying having a family conversation during meals so we just ate in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, thank God for that.

"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" Dad asked as he was taking seconds. I looked up in interest too.

"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." I couldn't help but feel that Bella was hiding something when she said this. Just yesterday she was on the verge of crying when we left the school.

"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid — nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here." My dad said nodding as he understood which Newton she was talking about.

"Yeah, he's good at sports but dumb in every other area" I commented when I took seconds. Bella laughed and nodded in agreement. Dad looked at the two of us disapprovingly.

"What? It's true" I said defensively. Dad just shook his head and continued eating.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked hesitantly.

This time I was waiting for dad to start his rant about how good and helpful the Cullens were. I had been subject of that rant for a few months. When the Cullens had first arrived in this town and he saw that the Cullens didn't have any friends, he asked me to befriend them. When I told him straight that the Cullens didn't _want_ to have friends, he just scoffed and said that they must be very shy. It was only when Natalie and Joe told him about the Cullens preferring seclusion that he finally quieted down. After that, _he_ was subjected to the rant of him trusting my friends more than me.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man." Dad was now picking at his food slowly. Bella didn't notice.

"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

_Wrong thing to say Bella_, I thought mentally and prepared myself.

"People in this town," Dad muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him — lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature — I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should — camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

"They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive," Bella said trying to calm Dad down. She must have been surprised that Dad could string these many words together in one go.

"You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

"Dad's right, you know. I had my arm broken, a few months back and I was taken to the hospital, of course. This nurse came and was putting my arm in a plaster. In came, Dr Cullen and she dropped my arm. It hurt like sh….." I said avoiding the curse word. "But I seriously can't blame them. He _is _handsome." I finished and quickly concentrated on my food to ignore the look dad was still giving me.

We lapsed into silence and finished eating. After that, Bella and I cleared up the table and washed the dishes while dad sat in front of the television. Then Bella went up to her room and I joined dad. Dad commanded me to go up to my room and do my homework. Being the obedient daughter that I am (Yeah, right) I went to my room but not before saying a few curt words.

The rest of the week passed quickly. But I noticed that the Bronzie Cullen didn't show up. I didn't know why I noticed, maybe because, Bella would always look to the Cullens table, take account of who's there and not there. Then she'll look happy for a second and then her expression turns sad and then she'll turn to Jessica, pretending that she'd been hearing her jabbering on the whole time.

During the weekend, I went off to Natalie's house and there we sat back and had a horror movie marathon. Luckily, Joe was there and Natalie clutched on his hand throughout the marathon with Sylvia, Brian and I exchanging sly looks and Joe looking as though he was in heaven.

Monday came and so did school and so Bella and I went off there in her beloved roaring truck.

Joe and I were in the History class when we noticed the snow. "Snowball fight?" he asked with a smirk. "You bet" I said returning the smirk. As we got out of the class we were welcomed by snowballs. A snowball hit Joe smack in the face, and me on my shoulder. I looked and saw Brian smirking.

_What is it with everyone smirking today?_ I thought as I ran after him and into the parking lot where Sylvia and Natalie were already lobbing snowballs at each other. The three of us joined them and had the most fun we had in a while. The bell rang again and we shot off to lunch.

The cafeteria was swarming with everyone talking about the snowball fight. Sylvia, me and Joe sat on the table while Natalie and Brian got us lunch. We were still fighting about who lobbed more snow at whom when they got back with food. We decided that if the snow continued then we'd have another snowball fight.

I sat back and looked around the room. I don't know why but it's become a habit. I saw many of my peers still lobbing snow at each other though it had melted a bit. I glanced around and saw Bella, with her head down and a soda in hand. She doesn't like the snow, I remembered. She didn't like cold and that's why dad had been so shocked when Bella decided to move here.

I looked around more and saw the Cullens playing with snow. They were acting almost normal, I thought. Then I really looked at them and realized that Bronzie was here too. Said Bronzie looked at me, as though involuntarily but then looked down again. I wondered how Bella would react now.

The bell rang again and we went off to our class, groaning in disappointment as the rain cleared the snow away. As the school time ended, I joined Bella and we both ran off to the truck. We got the heater running, not caring for once, what people would think when they heard the loud rumbling noise of the engine.

Bella looked around trying to see if the way was clear to drive home. I looked too and saw Bronzie standing beside his stupid Volvo. He was also staring in our direction. But if I had to guess, I'd say that he was staring at Bella. She threw the truck in reverse and almost hit a Toyota. We both glanced at each other wide eyed; wondering what would have happened if this giant had actually hit the car. Bella pulled out again, in greater success.

We went ahead but as we passed the Volvo, I saw Bronzie laughing his ass off. I saw Bella turning red and I wondered what exactly was going on with my sister and the bronze haired, weird Adonis guy.

_Perhaps a little sneaking and stalking is in order_, I thought smirking and when Bella saw me and turned even redder, my smirk became wider.

**So what do you think?**

**Review, Favorite and Follow, my people.**


End file.
